The Two Dragon Slayers
by IronFlameDragonSlayer
Summary: Lt. Hawkeye has quite a few secrets that's she's been keeping from everyone, including Col. Mustang. How will the Flame Alchemist react when he finds out that his most trusted ally has been hiding secrets from him and everyone else. Chapter Four Hawkeye is confronted by an angry Natsu, meanwhile Al is helping Lisanna find Wendy.
1. It's Not Alchemy

The Two Dragon Slayers

Chapter 1

"Colonel...Why the hell did you leave your post!"

A very scary looking ranted.

"Kain was with me and yet you still came!"

Mustang could swear he saw steam coming out of her ears, he really didn't want her to use him as target practice.

"Kain even was the one that eliminated the threat, are you an idiot!?" she yelled.

"Hehe...yup I know I'm an idiot hehe." He laughed.

"Target is on the move, sir!" Fury yelled.

"Clean this mess up Sargent!, come with me!"

"Be right there sir." Hawkeye responded still pissed at the Colonel.

"Don't worry Lt, I promise not to tell anyone." Kain murmured as he handed her the case she had given him earlier.

"Good I'm counting on you." Hawkeye said as she took it, with a look in her

eye that said she really meant it.

"Sorry you got here too late, my body is damn neared decade." Barry said softly looking down at the floor.

"Now I'm just shocked, I'm sad to see you here armor boy you just had to tag along...talk about a setback, it's bad enough to lose one candidate but now you are forcing me to kill another." Al and Hawkey spun around, jumping back when they came face to face with Lust. "Number 66 care to explain why you are helping the Colonel?"

"I thought it would it would fun to switch things up, besides I've wanted to chop you up since I met with that said he leaped up and brought his knife down on Lust's head. The sound of metal being split ecode threw the empty halls of the abandoned lab.

"I really do hate over confident men." Lust sighed as Barry's remains clattered to the floor. "Now where was I? Ahh yes I think it's time to send the Lieutenant to join her superior." Lust smiled.

"Wait, when you said two..." Al trailed off, as he connected the dots.

**Clunk! **The case on Hawkeye's shoulder slid off as she collapsed on the ground, hands shaking by her sides, bangs covering her eyes."You you killed him... didn't you?" She asked, voice shaking.

"Yup and now, it's your turn." Lust said as she aimed her fingers and shot them at the Lieutenant's heart.

"NO!" Alphonse screamed as her put his body between Hawkeye and Lust.

Lust's dagger fingers got stuck in Al's legs. And in fast movement she sliced off his armor for legs. "So you want to die first, be my guest." Lust seenered.

She brought her fingered down to Al's helmet and chest plate.

Al braced himself ready for the blow when he realized Lust had been stopped short by two identical red twin katanas wielded, to his surprise and Lust's, by non other than . "What, since when could this women...?" Hawkeye cut Lust off by slicing her head in two.

"Whoa Lieutenant, when were you able t-"

**"Fire Dragon Iron Punch"** she roared hitting Lust, in the neck area, with her fist engulfed in flames.

"What is going on?"

"Al can you make a wall?!" Hawkeye yelled over her shoulder, blocking Lust's fingers with her swords.

"Yes ma'm!"

"Good make a shield to protect yourself."

"But what about you?!"

"Don't you dare worry about me Alphonse just protect yourself."

Al clapped his hands and formed a wall around himself.

"How foolish can humans really get?"

Lust asked as she regenerated with a smirk on her face.

"You killed the Colonel and among many other people" Hawkeye growled

"I refuse to let you kill another person!"

"Oh really? I'd love to see you try"

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Hawkeye roared as her hands and arms ignited in flames.

"You will pay the price for hurting Al and killing the Colonel you Homunculus scum , feel the wrath of my blade!"*

"NO! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lust screamed.

A blast of flame erupted from the Hawk's eye shooting at top speed at Lust burning her crisp.

"How are you able to harness that kind of power? Lust asked as she slowly regenerated "And how did father not know?"

"I guess I'm just good at hiding it." She muttered as she got into a defensive stance.

"Well perhaps I did my math wrong," Lust sighed "I guess I'll be killing three

candidates for sacrifice." She purposely aimed for for Hawkeye's head.

"Too slow!" She yelled as she brought her second pair of fingers shooting through the side of the left side of her abdomen.

"Damn it..." Hawkeye muttered as Lust's first pair of fingers cut straight into her right shoulder.

"Now time to join you're Colonel in hell." Lust whispered as Hawkeye's swords clattered to the ground.

"I don't think so." Hawkeye said softly with a small grin on her face.

"What do you mean?"

**"Fire Dragon...Roar!"**

Hawkeye yelled as fire blasted from her mouth.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lust screeched as her fingers pulled themselves from the Lieutenant's body.

"It is happening, so you're going to have to deal with it" Hawkeye grunted as she slid down the wall, grabbing her swords, then proceeded to slice Lust in two.

As Lust started to regenerate Hawkeye stumbled into Al's wall and leaned against it. "This is the end of the line, you damn Homunculus." Hawkeye heaved as she held her side attempting to stop the bleeding.

"No it isn't!" Lust screamed as she lunged at Hawkeye with her dagger fingers.

**"Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!" **The Lieutenant roared crossing her blades together.

Lust was greeted by a fury of black and orange flames. "DAMN YOU HUMANS!" Lust screamed as she was incinerated in the blazing flames.

As the dust cleared Hawkeye looked into the eyes of a monster, her gaze never wavering. "You killed me." Lust sighed as she turned into dust "I hate losing, though there are worse ways of dying than at the hands of a mere human like you. I look forward to the day when you rot in hell."

"Heh, I'd say don't hold your breath, but I guess I'm to late say that."

" !" Al burst out from his wall, only to come face to face with a bloodied battered Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant!"

"Oh hey Al, are you alright, hey how are you walking?" Hawkeye mumbled

"I thought your legs got cut off."

"Don't worry about me we need to get you a doctor."

"No, first find the Colonel and Lt. Havoc, then you can help me. Oh and one other thing...don't even think about telling them that I killed Lust!"

"What why?" Al asked.

"I'll explain later, just go." Hawkeye managed to get out before a violent coughing attack got her.

"O oh Ok!" Al yelled "And don't you die on me Lieutenant, consider that an order!"

"I will, just hurry up" the sniper responded before sliding down the wall to rest. "That boy is something else." She murmured to herself.

"Colonel! Havoc! Are you there?" Al called as he made his way clumsily through the halls of the abandon lab.

"Al is that you!?" Havoc called back. Al foolishly began to run towards them when he realized his mistake...his stone made replacement legs were crumbling from beneath him.

"Whoa what the hell happened to you?" Mustang asked.

"Wait you guys are uninjured, I thought Lust said you guys were dead!"

"I thought we were goners until something or someone healed us!"

"I almost forgot, Lt. Hawkeye is in desperate need of medical assistance!"

Mustang was already sprinting towards the scene.

"Damn it, Al, how bad is she?" Havoc asked fear written all over his face.

"She got hit in the left shoulder and really close to the right side of the abdomen! Hey what are you doing?" Al asked in mild confusion.

"How else do you think your getting there, your 'legs' just crumbled into a million little pieces." Havoc grunted as he lifted Al up "Someone's gonna have to carry you out, right?"

As they reached Mustang's position they heard the sound of a sigh of relief.

"Is she ok, she's gonna live right?" Havoc and Al asked at once.

"She'll be fine" The Colonel said wiping his sweating palms on his shirt."I stopped the bleeding with my outer uniform, but she's lost a hell a ton of blood. Let's get out of here so we can call an ambulance."

As he finished he started to pick her up bridal they rushed out of the abandon underground without realizing that they were being watched by a Wrathful eye.


	2. I Hate Trains

The Two Dragon Slayers

**Hehe sorry for the late update school got in the way and then my computer was 'stolen' by my little brother, Remember I don't own nothing but my computer!**

**Roy: "No spoilers!"**

**Me: "Go light your paperwork on fire!"**

**Roy: "Really?"**

**Me: "Yup, I wanna see Lt. Hawkeye shoot you full of lead ;)!"**

**Roy: "So evil!"**

**Me: "Bwahahahahahahahahaha, that is an evil laugh!"**

Chapter 2

Col. Mustang looked at his sleeping Lieutenant. "I'm so so very sorry I couldn't protect you." His hand over her's was shaking madly.

"Fuzzy"

"Lieutenant!" Roy screamed.

"Ow that... Hurt a lot.." she muttered clutching her head. She was cut off by Mustang giving her a bear hug."I'm so sorry I wasn't ab-"

She pulled away "Sir, any further apology from you and I will send you flying all the way to Fiore."

"Fiore, where is or what is Fiore?" The Colonel asked.

"Er...nothing nothing, just something Its just something I ma-"*coughing* she started having a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, should I get a Doctor?!"

"No, I'm fine."

Mustang looked worried "Are you sure, because I can call a nurse to come and have a look at you to make sure you're alright and..."

She shook her head "I'll be fine, what time is it?"

"1:00pm, why?"

"We're both going to be late to work! You need to get going on the paperwork!" Freaking out the Lieutenant made an attempt to get out of the bed only, to be stopped by the worried Colonel.

"No you have to stay and get some rest, you lost a ton of blood."

"Bu-" she protested

"I'll be fine I can protect myself, I'm not that useless and I can do it in my own."

"Are you sure? It's mainly the paperwork I'm worried about and safety..." She trailed off.

"I'm sure, you just get some rest, I'll be back and next time Alphones will be with

"Right of course see later than, sir."

_1 week later_

_"Hey Lieutenant did you miss me?"_

_"Sure why not?" She deadpand._

_"I brought Al and with me." Mustang grinned._

_"Hey , I kinda went over to you apartment to check on Hayate and well this was on your table." Fury mumbled shyly._

_"Thank you, did you feed Hayate?" She asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Good that's all I need to know." She responded as she opened the letter._

_As she read the letter the Lieutenant began to turn white and blue. "Geez! How could I have forgotten all about the games? I gotta get get out of this hospital!" She yelled._

_"Lieutenant is something wrong?" Al asked timidly."Can any of you get a nurse here I need to check out of here fast!" she yelled._

_Two hours later_

_"You are free to leave the hospital now ma'm, you just need to sign here and your commanding officer needs to sign here."_

"Hey Lt. Hawkeye." A very familiar red shorty knocked on the train compartment. "What are you doing here?" Ed asked as he sat down next to her. "Are you alright? You look a little under the weather." He asked noticing that she was paler than usual.

"Waiting for Col. Mustang and Alphonse to come back with the food, and I'm fine Ed." She replied as she closed her book.

"Wait, Al is here?" Ed shrieked "And he's with Conole Bastard!" The compartment door slid open revealing Mustang.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye why is there a little red speck in our compartment?" Mustang said with a smirk on his face.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT COULD CRUSHING HIM WITHOUT NOTICING!" Ed screamed. "AT LEAST IM STILL USEFUL IN THE RAIN, YOU USELESS BASTARD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING USELESS YOU TINY MICRO MIDGET!" A pissed Mustang roared.

After another minute of screaming insults at each other they were gasping for air.

"Please don't yell, it's bad on my injury." The Lieutenant muttered as she held her side, slumping a little in the seat.

"Hey what happened, are you alright? And where the hell is my brother?" Ed asked worry etched in his voice.

"I right here, Brother!" Ed spun around, "Al, what the hell happened to you?" Ed screamed, not noticing the Lieutenant clutch her side again.

"Al,why are you using your hands as legs, and for that matter where are your legs" Ed asked his voice growing colder with every word.

Al 'walked' past his brother and attempted to lift himself on a seat "It's a long story Brother." He said as he got help from Ed who lifted him up onto his seat.

"And a story I have been waiting to hear for the past week, so spill you two and don't leave anything out." The Colonel ordered.

"Er umm hehe..." Al trailed off " Um you see... Um the thing is..."

"What's up Al, something you need to tell us?" Ed asked.

"Could I talk to the Lieutenant for a second." Al said in a small voice, Hawkeye looked at the Colonel who gave them a nod. The duo stepped out, Hawkeye using the wall for support with arm, the other gripping her abdomen.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two are hiding something from us." Ed thought aloud, then shrugged and sat down in front of Mustang. "Epically Hawkeye, I haven't seen her that sick looking, in well ever!"

"The Lieutenant was acting a bit strange in the hospital..." Mustang pondered "It was right after she got that letter... It's was like she need to hightail it all the way to Arugo..."

"Wait, hold on, nobody said anything to me about Lt. Hawkeye being in the hospital." Ed started "And for that matter nobody had the decency to tell what the hell happened to Al!"

"Well maybe nobody-" Mustang was cut off by Hawkeye sliding opening the compartment door.

"Well if you want to know why I was hospital and Al is in this condition so badly, I suggest that you listen to the report." Hawkeye said as she lifted (with the Colonel's help) Alphones to his seat.

"We don't want to leave you two in the dark anymore, or at least I don't, but we promise to tell you everything." Al finished "But after that the Lieutenant _**promised**_ me that she would explain everything I would like to know."

The Lieutenant sighed and with the help of Al she recounted the battle and defeat of Lust and how she made Al go find Mustang and Havoc. "And the rest you already know, sir" Hawkeye finished, completely ignoring Ed and Mustang's look of complete and utter shock.

"Since when could- where did you learn how to do that type of flame alchemy, nothing like that was written in your father's notes!" Mustang hollered.

"Wait, Hawkeye's father's flame alchemy notes?" Al asked confused "I always thought that is was the Colonel the invented flame alchemy."

"Yeah, me too I always thought it was Colonel Bastard. So now you're telling me it was Hawkeye's father?"

"I studied under her father until he passed, and before he did he told me the secrets of flame alchemy where stored with her, and well she allowed me to take credit for the research of flame alchemy." The Colonel gave the news to the boys.

"And this is true? You guys knew each other before the Ishval civil war?" Ed asked skeptical.

"The Colonel actually met me when he was in his second year of studying." Hawkeye said bluntly "He only met me because father made him."

"How cruel Colonel Bastard!" Ed faked sobbed.

"Not the point!" Mustang growled "I want to know why that kind of alchemy was not in the notes!"

Hawkeye responded "That is an easy question to answer, sir. It's not alchemy."

"What, then what the hell is it!" The man shrieked

She answered simply with "Dragon Slayer magic."

"Hawkeye you of all people should know that there is absolutely know that there is _**no such thing as **_**MAGIC**!" Ed, Al and Mustang all screamed.

She slumped a little in agony"Let me explain, see Berthold Hawkeye isn't my biological father h-" she was cut off by Roy.

"I knew it...what you didn't share any actual physical similarity so..." He trailed off embarrassed. "Continue."

"Thank you," she muttered "My real father is actually a um, dragon called Igneel..." She let that register in their minds until...

"**WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS? DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE SOME TYPE OF CHIMERA OR SOMETHING?! **The trio screamed as loud as they could.

"He could turn into a human." She rolled her eyes "But he left my mother, because he was needed back in his homeland and well my father, Berthold Hawkeye, always thought I was his child because my mother had me after she got married to him."

"Wow" was all they could say.

"And when I turned one my real father returned and wanted to spend time with me without my other father finding out, so my mother told Berthold that she wanted to send me to a private teacher to study really early and well father didn't really like it, but he agreed to let me go, so my mother sent me to go live and study under my real dad."

"And how long did that last?" Mustang asked, still trying to wrap his head around the new information.

"If I'm right, it lasted seven years." She muttered "Then he just gets up and takes me back to my mother and gives her, his notes on his magic along with other notes on all different types of dragon slayer magic..."

_Years ago..._

_"She is to learn how to master all forms of dragon slayer magic." Igneel looked straight into to her eyes "Sophia, promise me that you will take the utmost care of these notes."_

_"I promise to never let them fall into the wrong hand, can I trust Berthold to change the magic to alchemy?" Sophia asked._

_"You will be the one to create flame alchemy, and you can use my notes." Igneel turned and saw his daughter looking at him with tired eyes._

_"Teacher where are you going?" The little girl was still in her pyjamas._

_" Just on a short trip, you promise to be good for mommy and daddy, ok? And if you're good to them I can come back quicker!"'he smiled for her._

_"Ok." The little Hawkeye mumbled still very sleepy. _

Present Time...

"And that was the last I saw of him, and after that my mother and father worked together to create flame alchemy, and week or so later my mother took me to join a guild called Fairy Tail." She rolled up her right sleeve to revivaling two tattoos, one was of a dragon circling her arm and the other a red fairy like mark. "The fairy mark shows that I have joined this guild."

"That's why you covered your arm when I lo-" Roy was instantly cut off by the the woman's death stare. "Umm I mean what does the dragon tattoo stand for?"

"To be honest, I haven't got the slightest clue, I've had it ever since I could remember." She rolled down her sleeve, then continued the story.

"Three years later my mother died of an unknown illness. After that father became determined to finish my mother's work, and while he was doing that I taught myself to master the other dragon slayer magic arts at the guild during school holidays, weekends and in the summer."

"Wow, so how many different types of dragon magic did you master?" Al asked completely awayed.

"Fire, iron, shadow and lightning." She said counting off her fingers "And I'm working on sky, light and magma."

"Does that give you powers?" Ed asked gaping at her.

"Yes, I can do something like this," she set her hand ablaze and then snuffed the flame out. "I can also eat fire, that boost my abilities and healing. Unfortunately, I do have a weakness."

"What is it?" Roy demanded.

"Er umm I unfortunately get, umm motion sick..."

"What was that?"

"Er, Motion sick, I get motion sickness..." She mumbled. Al looked confused.

"But you've never gotten sick when you drive the Colonel." Al contradicted.

The poor women sighed, "I take a medicine that stabilizes my system when I drive or I'm in a vehicle. But since I haven't taken the medicine in a week, the sickness is coming back."

"Huh, how come you never applied to become a state alchemist?" Ed asked confused.

She gave Ed a stern look "Because I promised myself that I'd never use dragon slayer magic for the state."

**"Last stop before the train turns around, last stop before the train turns around!" **The conductor called on the mike.

"What! I thought I was going back to Central!" Ed screamed causing Hawkeye to grip her side in pain "Oh, my bad." Ed muttered sheepishly.

"After this stop were going to get off and walk for about four to five days, and we should arrive at Crocus." Hawkeye muttered still gripping her side "And I can get to the games."

"Wait, if we walk wouldn't we just head straight into Arugo? Roy asked slightly confused.

"There is an unmarked area by Arugo, about half as big as Dracma." Hawkeye murmured "That's where we will walk."

**Again sorry for the late update, yes I know very cheesy chapter, I was half asleep while writing some of this, I promise to make it up.**

**Anyway...**

**I have a new story coming out entitled **_**"The Butler" **_**it's basically Black Butler just with a twist, and I have another story coming out (hopefully) it's probably going to be a roai if you squint it going to be based off the movie **_**Under the Red Hood**_**. Expect an update next Wednesday at the earliest and Saturday at sorta the latest (again hopefully) so be on the look out for those stories **

**Peace I'm outta here for now:)**


	3. Hide And Seek

The Two Dragon Slayers

**so here yay go hen joy this chapter and ill have the next one up as soon as i can. I don't FT or FMA**

_Three months ago..._

"_Really?" an excited Sting asked, turning to face Lector, "Natsu and the others are gonna be in the Grand Magic Games!?"_

"_Yeah!" The little moroun cat answered, "That's the rumor going on." _

"_Fro heard that to!" the green cat dressed in a frog suit, chimed in._

"_I'm actually looking' forward to this, y'know, Rogue?" Sting grinned, facing his companion._

"_Not that interested." Rogue muttered._

—

Now...

"Attention all participants in the games, good morning!" Roy spun around, looking up he saw a giant projection of a pumpkin wearing a hat and shirt.

"What the hell is that?" Ed yelled

"Not so loud, brother." Al pleaded turning around.

"That's Moto, he's the referee for the games." Hawkeye said, already halfway through the inn's entrance. "He has been the ref for the past 7 years."

The group had changed their clothing a day before they reached the city, all except Al who Edward had fixed after they got off the train, Ed now had a black military issued coat with a white shirt, black pants and his regular elevator boots. Roy had similar outfit on, just minus the boots that were replaced by simple shoes. Riza had a *open-collared, waistcoat that was under the same black military issued trenchcoat that the Colonel and Ed had. White pants that were tucked into boots. *With a scarf she had received from Igneel tied around her waist."

"To narrow down the one hundred thirteen guilds in this years games, to a more manageable eight," the pumpkin man continued, "let's begin the preliminary round!"

"What?!" Roy yelled "Does that mean!?"

"That's new," Hawkeye muttered, "I don't recall there being a preliminary round in past years"

"A lot of the guild numbers increase and multiply each year," the ref started doing an odd little dance while continuing. "The games have gotten boring, is all I ever hear. Let windel them down I say to you, and give just eight a cheer. The rules for this preliminary round are simple!"

The ground began to shake under her feet "Colonel, get off the step now!" Hawkeye yelled kicking the man hard enough to make him fall.

"Wait, Lieutenant what the hell are you doing!?" Mustang yelled as the building started to rapidly rise.

"Don't worry, sir" Hawkeye called over her shoulder, as she let the turned around, "I'll be fine!"

"Damn it." Roy growled as he watched the building finish rising. "Look Colonel, the other inns are also rising." Al pointed.

"Now you will all be participating in a race! The Pumpkin shouted, "The finish line as at the colosseum, only the first eight teams will make it to the Grand Magic Games!"

"That's a path!" Hawkeye heard a familiar voice call "I suppose we take it!" Hawkeye grinned when she heard the the unmistakable voice of Erza Scarlet.

"Well, this certainly wasn't part of the plan, I had no idea they were at this inn." She a soft chuckle, as she climbed to the side of the inn.

"You may use magic in any way fit, there are no restrictions!" The ref called out "But remember only the first eight teams will claim this round, however all five team members must cross the finish line to qualify! And remember we are not responsible for any life that may be lost in the labyrinth."

"Say what!" Roy, Ed and screamed all at once.

"So without further ado let the preliminary round Sky Labyrinth began!"

"Ha we got a roster change!" Elman yelled with glee as he picked up Erza, Grey, Lucy and Natsu.

"He's so much stronger now!" Declared Happy.

"What are you doing Bro?" Lisanna asked as Elfman started running up the makeshift stairway.

_Lisanna is alive? How is that possible?_ Hawkeye thought as jumped under the stairway. _If I'm right she died nine years ago, they are going to have to some serious explaining to do._

"He's doing what need to be done" Grey called, "We don't have time to wait around for Wendy to show up!"

"Elfman to the rescue!" Natsu cheered. "You give leave it to me!" Elfman grinned.

"Lisanna! Happy!" Erza called.

"Aye? Yeah what is it?" Both asked.

"I need you two to go look for Wendy and Carla! I'm really worried that ran into some kind of trouble!" Titania continued.

"Well ask around town and see what we can find out!" Lisanna called back

"Aye sir, good luck to ya!" Happy waved, "Go team!"

At this point, Hawkeye had started scale up from underneath the stairs, so she wouldn't be seen. "They haven't changed a bit." She sighed, as she started reached the top.

**"**MANLY" Elfman roared as hard as he could.

As all of them got inside the, Hawkeye positioned herself so she could easily follow them without being seen.

"And remember the Grand Magic Games planning committee is not responsible for any loss that may ucore with the labyrinth. Good luck everyone!" Moto cheered.

Grey looked around completely awed "Whoa, it's like a three-dimensional maize!"

"Aw man, I suck at this kind of stuff!" Natsu scratched his head looking around.

"Don't give up already!" Lucy scolded. "We have to finish in the top eight, otherwise we can kiss the title of 'Number One in Fiore' goodbye."

"Yeah your right!" Natsu grinned cracking his knuckles, "We got through this if we want chance to kick Sabertooth's ass!"

"Let's make sure we reach the goal before they do." Grey said.

"Real men never settle For anything less than first place!"

Erza folded her arms "When we were on the ground, the Coliseum was towards the east, we should head in the direction."

"I've got just the thing to help us out!" Lucy exclaimed "Open gate of the compass! Pixies!"

Out popped a bird like compass, giving a little cry and smiling .

"We need your help Pixies! Can you show us which way is east?" Lucy asked.

The compases on the birds head begain to spin as the bird/compass began to make little excited crys. The compass needle stopped spinning and pointed east.

"East is that way!" Lucy yelled pointing in the same direction.

"Yes I'm well aware." Erza said flatly "Because I brought a regular compass."

"Thanks for the help anyway Pixis..." Lucy said curled up in a corner with the bird. Erza sweat dropped before the bird vanished.

_Huh, so the girl's a celestial Wizard, I haven't seen one for a long time. And I see Erza is just as cold as ever. _

Hawkeye followed the group as they ran up the stairs Eastwards.

"Alright east, here we come!" Natsu cried.

"A REAL MAN CHARGES STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE GOAL!" Elfman yelled.

"Not to be a downer." Lucy started "But with the way this place is built, I don't think will be able to straight east."

"We're going to have a hard enough time just to figure which way is up." Gray stated.

"Natsu." Erza turned towards him, "You're not feeling sick?"

"Not uh." He responded "You'd think I'd be spewing my guts out, but I feel fine."

_That's right! I didn't feel sick at all and haven't taken my medicine in over a week, but I feel just fine. _Hawkeye thought as she observed The group below her.

"Allow me to explain!" A projection Of Moto appeared, "A special spell was cast over the Sky labyrinth, allow participants with weakness such as motion sickness and fear of highest, to be able to compete on equal terms in the preliminary round!"

"I see." Erza said as the projection of Moto disappeared.

"I seriously doubt that the other participants get motion sickness as easily as Natsu." Lucy sighed.

"I know what you mean." Gray folded his arms "He's kind of a baby."

"Hey I can hear you ya know!"

Erza shook her head "Let's keep heading eastward!"

"RIGHT!"

After running through a dizzying tunnel Natsu found a door a shoved it open, nearly tumbling down to the street below.

"Ayaya!"

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" Elfman exclaimed, grabbing Natsu by the shoulder.

"That was a close one!"

"It was lucky that we caught you in time, we could have lost you!" Lucy said "When he was talking about possible loss of life he wasn't bluffing."

Gray looked down "Watch your step, I don't think anybody would survive falling head first into the steer from this thing."

"We gotta be more careful about choosing our path from now on."

"Guys, we're never going to reach the goal if we keep looking down, we need to head eastward." Natsu knocked his fist together.

"I think it would be we started taking notes as we move along."

"On what?"

"We should write down the paths we've taken from our starting point." Erza answered "As well as the locations we've past. We need to know precisely where we are in order to pass."

"That would sure help us stop running around in circles!" Lucy said in relief.

"No joke!" Gray folded his arms "Guess we should start mapping stuff out"

"Come on that ain't gonna work here!" Elfman grumbled.

The group began to argue back and forth. Hawkeye chuckled.

_That celestial wizard must have joined the Guild sometime ago or at least when I was away._

Edward, Roy and Alphonse had stationed themselves at a local restaurant to grab a bite to eat and to observe the game.

"I hope Hawkeye is doing alright." Al said, bring Ed another sandwich.

"I'm sure she can handle herself." Ed responded, "She was the one to defeat Lust, right?"

"That's right but sti"-" Al was cut off mid sentence by a boy yelling.

"Whatta you mean Wendy is gone?!" Romeo yelled.

"Calm down Romeo." Neb said "Are you saying she's missing?"

"We can't find her or Carla!" Happy answered.

"Don't the rules say that each team has to have five members? Don't tell me they've been disqualified!"

"No, my brother stepped in as a last minute replacement." Lisanna said.

"Elfman's in the preliminary round too?"

"That not fair, if I had been there they would have chosen me, not that big dummy!" Romeo cried

"Uh sure, Happy and I are going to start looking for them." Lisanna said turning to leave, "I want you to start looking and we can also use Warren's telepathy, it's a pretty big city, so will need all the help we can get."

Lisanna started running forward when she smashed into what felt like metal.

"Ow." She said.

"I'm sorry!" Al cried turning around. He help Lisanna to her feet, if he still had a body, he would have been blushing super hard.

"Hey! Watch out punk!" Romeo yelled activating his blue flame.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BROTHER?!" Edward thundered.

"A punk, just like you." Romeo turned to face Ed, "Only taller."

"WHAAAAAAAA?!" Edward charged towards Romeo clapping his hands.

Roy acted quickly, pulling on his gloves, he snapped his fingers. On an instant a wall of flames erupted, separating the two hot heads.

"Stand down Fullmetal." He said as the flames died, "I'm sure the kid was only acting on impulse."

"How did you do that?" Romeo asked.

"My name is Roy Mustang, otherwise known as the Flame Alchemist" Roy answered, turning to face the kid, "This runt here is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE MIDGET!?"

"Brother, please calm down." Al pleaded, "I sorry for bumping into you miss!"

"No it's ok." Lisanna said holding her hands up.

"I over heard that you guys had lost some friends." Al said.

"Yeah! One of theme was suppose to compete in the games!" Neb answered.

"Would you like some help looking for them?" Al asked.

"Sure!" Lisanna smiled, causing Al to rub his helmet sheepishly.

"Al it's one thing that you pick up stray kittens everywhere we go, but it's something completely different when you offer to help out random people."

Ed sighed, "But I guess that means we're going to help anyway."

"That's fine by me!" Mustang and Lisanna said at the same time.

"Alright! You three come with me and Happy. Neb, Romeo I want you to tell everyone about the situation." Lisanna said.

"Awwww he's so cute!" Al cooed.

"What the hell Al?!" Ed yelled.

Al was kneeling petting Happy on the head.

"Lisanna why is the Tin Man petting me?!"

"WHAT THE HELL! THE CAT CAN TALK!" Ed and Mustang screamed.

"And fly!" Happy declared shooting up into the air.

That was too much for Ed and Roy to take. Both fainted, Al just had sparkles in his 'eyes' that could rival Armstrong's.

"Someone's there!"

_Makes sense. The teams from other guilds are here too._ Elfman thought.

"It's Twilight Ogre?! So they're in the games too?" Gray yelled.

"Never thought we'd face them this early!" Get 'em!" The leader of the group yelled.

"YOURE IN OUR WAY!" The team yelled.

**After the team completely kicked the butts of Twilight Ogre...**

"THE WHOLE LABYRINTH IS ROTATING!"

"Every one move to the side!" Erza yelled holding on to Gray.

"But were already falling." Lucy called.

_Damnit, I can't let them know I'm here! Argh! I guess if I make it quick._

With that Riza quickly ran off the ledge and then jumped at the end. Quick as a Flash she grabbed Natsu and Lucy in her right arm and grabbed Elfman in her left arm. Landing on a different platform, Riza quickly hopped out of sight before any of the others could see her.

"Are guys alright?" Gray called.

"We're good!"

Erza and Gray went to go join the rest of the group.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, who ever they were, they were quick about saving the three

of you." Erza said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they were from another guild."

Natsu thought out loud.

"Why would another guild help u-" Gray was cut off mid rant when a piece of paper fell next to him.

"Ogre was making a map too? That's a lucky break!" Gray grinned.

Then an evil look got into everyone's eyes, except for Lucy who looked extremely terrified.

"That makes sense! I think I'm beginning to see the meaning behind this preliminary test!"

"LET'S GET ALL THE OTHER MAPS! WHEN YOU'RE TALKING BATTLE YOU'RE TALKING OUR SPECIALTY!" Natsu roared.

_He hasn't matured one bit since I saw him._ Riza thought.

"Hey who the hell are you?!"

Riza turned around to see another wizard guild. "Not interested in fighting, go away." She waved them away.

"Not until you tell us who you are." The leader of the guild cracked his knuckles.

"I tried to warn you."

The leader ran up the her attempting to strike her face. She held him back using her foot. Riza pushed him back sending him crashing into walls. Another member of the guild tried to take a swing at her mouth. Hawkeye caught him and threw him at the rest of his teammates, sending them falling through the air.

"You'll never get away with this!" The leader called flying through the air.

"And another team bites the dirt." Moto announced.

Hawkeye quickly caught up with team Fairy Tail and followed them from a platform from above. As they ran through a hallway. Just as they were running, an iron door slid shut, blocking their way.

"Damnit!" We can't open it!" Natsu yelled. After several attempts to open the sliding doors failed.

"There might be a way..." Elfman said,

all of a sudden he transformed into a humongous beast.

Taking both hand he pried open the door.

"GO NOW!" He yelled.

"What about you?" Lucy asked as the rest of the group moved past.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something, now go!"

Lucy casted one last glance just as the doors shut.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, we'll think of something by the time we get to the finish." Erza answered.

**By the time they reach the finish line...**

"We'll what do we do?" Lucy hissed.

"We face the music." Gray responded.

"Congratulations on making it to the finish line!" Moto cheered, "and I see you have everyone from your team."

"What?!"

"Is that not a member of your team?"

All four turned around slowly. Natsu, Gray and Erza's eyes all widened in surprise.

"It can't be!" Erza gasped.

The person gave the three of them a crooked smile.

"I-I don't understand!" Gray cried.

Natsu's eyes widened at the crooked smile, the last time he had seen that smile was two weeks after Lisanna had 'died' and then his only family member

left and never returned from the job she took, oh so long ago.

"Hey little brother." Riza said. "You haven't changed a bit."

**A/N: Here you guys go! The outfit Hawkeye is wearing, is basically the same as Natsu's, so is the scarf, The difference is hers has two sleeves and she has boots. Riza was around 24 when she met the Elric brothers, so she's about 27 when the events of the manga and Brotherhood happen and Natsu's real age is_. In the events of this story I have decided to make him 24 just 3 years younger than Hawkeye. On another topic, school just got out, so yay!:) Which mean I have more time to write. I'm almost done with chapter 2 on my other story 'A Different Type of Greed.' **

**Peace I'm out!:)**

**P.S the reason why Riza's smile is crooked, is because when I first saw her smile in the Manga, I was holding the book sideways, so it looked crooked. And there you have it.**


	4. Like A Ton Of Bricks

The Two Dragon Slayers: Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Fullmetal Alchemist...I'm going to incorporate some Bleach into the story...just their powers(for now ¬_¬) anyway I hope you enjoy...!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Did you find anything Waren?" Lisanna asked running through the streets. Happy was riding on Al's shoulder next to her. Ed, Al and Roy had split up to help find the girl called Wendy. Al went with Lisanna and Happy and Roy and Ed went with Romeo and Neb.

"Nope. Not even a signal lead. We've looked all over the City the only place left is the royal palace."

"That reminds me!" Happy exclaimed."

"What is it?" Al asked stopping.

"Wendy and Carla said they wanted to go on a sightseeing tour of the city!"

"That's probably where they are!" Lisanna said, "Let's get going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al gasped in awe of the giant tower in front of him. "They don't buildings like this at home! Brother would probably like it."

"This is the first time I've seen the place!" Lisanna said looking up at it.

"Stop right there!" Two guards approached them. "The grounds are closed!"

"Sorry! We're looking for a couple of guild mates. One of them was supposed to enter in the preliminary round." Lisanna explained.

"We've looked every and this is the only place we haven't checked." Happy added.

"Hmm." The guard thought, " let's just let them in."

"What?" His partner yelled.

"His majesty is looking forward to the games and we don't want anything to interfere with it. Don't go anywhere further than the court grounds!"

"Thanks ." Al said as he and the rest went in.

"Why do you think that man is wearing a full blown suit of armour on?" One guard asked his partner.

"Who knows?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm kinda surprised they let us do this." Happy told Al.

"Well the gardens have been open to tourism in the past just not this late at night." Lisanna said as the walked around.

"Let's split up, that way we can find them eser." Happy said.

"K', Al you can come with me." She said, taking ahold of his hand.

"Umm uhhh ok!" He felt very warm, despite not having a body.

Happy went to the left and Lissana and Al went to the right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's is a guild exactly?" Al asked as he and Lisanna walked around the garden, he had heard Lt. Hawkeye say in the train that she was part of a guild called Fairy Tail.

"Well, to an average person a guild is basically a group of wizards devoted to their practice of magic and go on jobs that will help increase their skill level." Lisanna explained, "But a guild is also a place a wizard can call home and can have a family."

"Wow, that sounds amazing, but I still don't get the magic part." Al said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Magic is like an extension of the body, and their are many types of magic, some people practice magic that has been around of a long time or create their own unique magic!" Lisanna said, "Like for example there was an S-class Mage in our guild who practised lots of forms of Dragon Slayer Magic but also was able to practice a lost magic called Kidō, apparently she learned the magic while on a job for the guild, along with other techniques," Lisanna continued, "Shikai and Bankai are the only ones I can remember and they have something to do with a sword."

"Wow, so um what's an S-class wizard?"

"An S-class Mage is a wizard more skilled and more powerful than regular mages." Lisanna said as they turned a corner.

"Cool, what happened to the Mage?" Al asked excitedly, "They seem like someone who can help me and brother get our body's back to normal!"

"Back to normal?" Lisanna asked, stopping short of another turn.

"Umm, well what I mean is..." Al trailed off looking up at the sky and then down at Lisanna, "Can you keep a seacret?"

She nodded.

Al removed his helmet and bent down so she could see inside his armour. "Please don't be scared." He asked quietly. Lisanna looked at him wide eyed, she had seen plenty of strange things in her life, but this beat them all by a lot. She slowly touched Alphonse's blood seal. "That's what keeps me bound to this world." Al said quietly.

Lisanna smiled, "It doesn't matter if you don't have a body, you're still my friend, right?"

Al nodded.

"Then that's all that matters." She put his helmet back on as he stood up.

"And about the Mage you asked about... few years back she took on a Century quest and never came back, she's been missing for eleven years."

"I'm sorry, was she a good friend?" Al asked hugging Lisanna gently.

"Yeah, she was always kind and smiling, she was also one of the youngest S-class mages in history."

"How old was she when she made S-class?" Al asked.

"Thirteen."

Al's jaw dropped, "THIRTEEN!"

"Yup." Lisanna laughed, picking up his jaw, "She never flaunted her power though, in fact she was really humble about it, she was always teaching us new things."

"Cool." Was all Al could say.

The pumpkin man appeared and announced the end of the preliminary round.

"Sounds like the round is over!" Lisanna told Al when the Pumpkinman disappeared. "I hope everyone is alright."

They saw Happy and he wasn't looking to joyful.

"Happy, is something wrong?" Al asked running over with Lassana.

"Look what I found."

"That's Wendy's purse." Lisanna took off running while holding on to Al's even tighter. Happy followed holding the purse. They found Wendy and Carla few yards from where they found the latter's purse, both girl and cat were unconscious when the group arrived.

"So you found them?" Warn asked using his Telepathy, "Are they alright?"

"I can't tell, both are unconscious." Lisanna responded.

"Wake up Carla, it's me Happy, the one you call tom cat!" He pleaded.

"They don't seem to be injured in any way." Al noted as he inspected Wendy. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, but I don't sense any magic power from either one." Happy said, worry written all over his face.

Wendy opened her eyes. "No don't hurt me." She pleaded, holding up her arms in a defense.

"Wendy it's me, Lisanna." She said competing into view, "Do you recognise me?"

"I'm here too." Happy went up to her.

"Happy? Lisanna? What in the world happened?" Wendy asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Happy said, "Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Hey Al, ya here?"

Al turned around, "Big brother! Colonel! Please help us." Al walked to them, carrying a now unconscious Wendy in his hands, Lisanna right behind him holding Carla.

"What the hell happened?" Mustang asked as he took Wendy's limp form into his hands.

"We don't know, the best option is to get them to the inn where our group is staying." Lisanna said.

"Alright then." The Colonel turned around and started running, "Let's get moving!"

"Right!" The group said in unison following him.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Up in the Skylabrenth..._

"It's you.." Gray mumbled, his jaw open, "It can't be..."

Ezra drew her sword, "Identify yourself!" She demanded.

"I don't wanna fight!" Riza lifted her hands in a gesture of defiance, "Look no weapons." Riza laid down the zanpakutōs*. "My name is Riza Hawkeye Dragneel. I'm an S-class Mage in the Guild Fairy and a First Lieutenant in the Amestrian military."

"Sounds actuate, except, the Dragon Slayer I know isn't in the military." Gray grumbled, getting into a fighting position.

"Wait! What's going on!?" Lucy cried.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS THE REAL DEAL!" Natsu roared, leaping into the air, fist engulfed in flames, "IRON FIST OF THE FLAME DRAGON!" His fist connected with her nose creating a sickening snapping noise.

"Tch, I said I didn't wanna fight before." Riza muttered, holding her bloody and broken nose, "But now I think I should reconsider. Hado number 31 Red Fire Cannon." A get of red fire blasted from Riza's hand and hitting Natsu in the stomach, causing him to reel back in pain.

"Hey that ain't fair!" Natsu cried, recovering quickly from the blast, "Come on I want a real fight! No magic!"

"Fine." Riza muttered, "But your the one who started it."

Natsu charged at Hawkeye, who had gotten into a fighting position. He sent his fist flying towards her face only to miss it and have his stomach connect with her knee.

"Are we done yet?" Hawkeye asked shaking Natsu.

Natsu looked up at her, grinning like an idiot, "I can't believe you back!" He hugged her tightly.

"Jeez, if I'd known you'd miss me this much..." She looked down at his shaking shoulders, his head was buried in her stomach, she placed her hand on his head and rubbed it, "Sorry for scaring you, I'm back now." She smiled.

"It seems that she is in fact the real deal." Ezra said, putting down her sword as Natsu and Hawkeye walked up to theme, Natsu leaning on Riza' shoulder.

Gray smiled, "It's good to have you back, Riza." He and Erza both gave Hawkeye hug.

Riza turned to look at Lucy and stuck out her hand, "You must be the the new girl I've been hearing about, what as your name again...?"

"Lucy, it's nice to meet you miss...?"

"Hawkeye." Lucy shook her hand.

"Come on we gotta get going, or else everybody's going to get worried." Gray said, heading towards to door with Erza.

"Right." Hawkeye responded, she lifted Natsu over her shoulder and carried him out the door, ignoring his protest, "Gray your clothes."

"How the hell did that happen?" He yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"We found them in the palace courtyard." Al explained to the women called Porlyusica._

_The elder women had Happy, Ed and Roy sit outside, saying that it would be too crowded in the small infirmary room. __"I see." She looked at Al and Lisanna, "She has a slight head concussion and it seems that most of her magic power was drained." She walked over to Carla, "The same goes for this one, minus the head concussion. You may leave now." She dismissed them._

_Just as Lisanna and Alphonse were leaving an insane amount of pressure came crashing down on them. All three fell to the floor, sweat began falling off of Porlyusica and Lisanna. The pressure disappeared just as fast as it appeared. The three stood up._

_"What was that?" Al squeaked._

_"I don't know." Lisanna said, helping Porlyusica up, "It felt like I got sapped of all my magic energy and that someone was loading a ton of bricks on me." _

_Porlyusica dismissed them after checking that Wendy and Carla had not been affected by the sudden sapp of energy. After seeing that they would be fine the older women sat down and sighed, "It's happening, just like you said -*."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"So what's this about a fake me?" Hawkeye asked as the group walked back to the inn, after they had cleared the challenge Riza used flash step to help Elfman get through the doors, and then suffered a hug worthy of the Strongarm Alchemist.

"About a year after you left, we had dozens of people claiming to be you." Gray explained, "We also had false reports of your whereabouts as well. Although, some of the fakes did pretty good."

"So how did you none of them were me?"

"Simple." Erza said, "None of them couldn't beat me or Natsu without using any magic."

"Jeez am I really that powerful?" Hawkeye muttered, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Natsu, Erza and Gray laughed, she was still the humble S-class Mage from eleven years ago.

Riza turned to Lucy, "So when did you join Fairy Tail?"

"Seven years ago." Lucy responded, she nearly jumped out of her skin, she had been lost in thought and unintentionally was staring at Hawkeye.

"Oh did I scare? My bad." Riza rubbing the back of her head again, "You're a Celestial Mage, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Before Riza could answer an insane amount of pressure came crashing down on them. Gray, Erza, Lucy and Elfman all clasped due to the pressure sucking out all their magic energy. Natsu leaned on a wall breathing heavily, he looked at Riza who was standing up straight, looking around at the sounding area, not paying any attention to the group that just collapse.

_Why isn't she affected? _

Natsu thought before succumbing to the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wake up!" Riza brought her hand down on Natsu's face, prompting him to jump up in surprise.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" He whined, rubbing the roped ding mark.

"It was that or a bucket of ice." She helped Lucy up to her feet.

"What the heck was that?" Gray asked, getting to his feet, "It felt like a massive weight was on me and all my energy was being sucked out."

"Hey! How come you weren't affected?" Natsu asked going up to Riza.

"How should I know?" She lied.

"Don't play dumb!"

"It was a high amount of *Reiryoku or energy, coming from someone or something." Riza said leaning against the wall. "I don't what or who it was but whatever was causing it is gone, for now."

"Let's head back to the inn so we can let the old man know what happened." Gray suggested, before Natsu could say anything.

Riza walked behind the others, not missing the fact that someone was watching them from the shadows*.

"I've found you, Riza Hawkeye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yay all done done with chapter four! On to chapter five! I'm gonna try to make updates every once or twice a month.**

***those zanpakutōs aren't Hawkeye's. More on that in later chapters.**

***oohh new mystery characters! I love mystery characters! **

***Reiryoku is spiritual energy **

**Will Natsu ever get his questions answered, what will Roy do when and if he learns about Hawkeye's other powers? Will Ed ever grow taller, will I ever finish the next chapter in time? The answers...right after the break! Or something.**

**Peace I'm out:)**


End file.
